A Very Envious Story
by Envy the Broken
Summary: Winry and Edward are now 18. Winry finds an abandoned Envy and has a soft spot for him. Is Edward jealous? Will this break their friendship? WinryXEnvy. Mature in later chapters for torture, gore, romance.


"Why did grandma send me out into the rain?" The blond haired girl with a ponytail mumbled to herself. "Edward could wait one night for his arm and leg." She complained as she walked through the pouring rain caring a bag of auto mail parts. Winry was on her way back to the auto mail shop that was owned by her Grandma, Pinako. She was fuming. The auto mail parts are gonna rust and in her outfit she was gonna catch a cold. All her other clothes were torn up by Al's clumsiness. He still hasn't got use to his new body. She was wearing her usual tube top and a pair of jeans. It showed her stomach which made Winry sneeze in this weather. She almost never wore that outfit but all her others were gone. _Stupid Al. _

"I'm gonna kill Ed if I catch a cold. I'm gonna hit him so hard with my wrench that he'll be in a coma then he wouldn't keep breaking my precious auto mail arm!" Winry shouted angrily. There would be people staring at her if anyone was outside. Then she stopped in her tracks as something caught her eye. She looked into the alleyway to see something moving. She figured it was a stray dog until she saw a glimpse of green hair. It's human.....she thinks. She walked near the green headed figured. As she got closer his image came into view. It was a man with green hair. She immediately recognized him as the homunculi, Envy. Why was Envy sitting in an alley alone by himself in the pouring rain? Winry walked closer reluctantly until she reached the figure. She stood right in front of him. His hair covered his eyes and he hadn't even noticed her arrival.

"Your Envy, right?' She asked. Envy nearly jumped out of his skin when she said that. He looked up at her. His body seemed more frail and his eyes showed fear but when he spoke he sounded strong.

"Yeah and what's it got to do with you?" He asked bitterly turning his head the opposite direction. He acted stubborn but was obviously hurt in some way.

"Envy....what happened to you? Why are you here? Are you gonna try and kill Edward?" She asked him but had kindness in her tone. Envy looked at the ground.

"I'm not gonna kill Edward or Alphonse." He confirmed as his gaze was still at the ground. He wanted to get out but Winry was blocking the way. Winry's eyes grew soft.

"What happened?" She asked him again still kindly.

"I....don't want to talk about it." Envy said losing the strong composer of his voice. It sounded like it was trembling and shaky. Winry knelt down beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and looked back up at her quickly. She pulled her arm back realizing that he had flinched in pain _and_ fear.

"Envy your coming with me." Winry demanded.

"But-" Envy started but Winry cut him off.

"No buts. Your coming to my house." She said once again while helping him up she heard a clanging sound and saw chains around Envy's hands and feet. They left marks on his wrists and ankles. She didn't get a good look at Envy at the current moment because it was dark and rainy.

"The chains?" Winry asked simply.

"Dante....put them on me, I can't get them off. She said I'll always be her prisoner even when she kills me." Envy said with a sorrowed tone to his voice.

"Dante? Wasn't she the homunculi leader?" Winry asked remembering all the notes she read about the homunculi. "What did she do to you and why?" She asked as she lead the sin through the town. No one was outside so no one was staring at the chained sin.

"She found out something she didn't like and did lots of horrible things to me. I never should of stayed with that....." Envy said the last word so softly that no one could hear. Winry looked at him still curious.

"What kind of horrible things?" She asked as she still lead him to the auto mail shop carrying her bags. Envy stopped in his tracks and she walked a few more steps before stopping as well.

"I.....I don't want to talk about it." Envy said his voice becoming shaky. Winry went over to him and grabbed his arm and he began to walk with her again willingly. She could tell he was in so much pain physically and psychologically.

"I'm gonna take you to my home for now. You need medical attention." She told him as she continued to lead him down the endless street that was now leading out of town into the rural area. Envy shook his head.

"I'm not human, I am not going to a hospital." He argued as he sounded more confident.

"Well lucky for you me and my grandmother, Pinako can help you." Winry explained. A house came into view. It was two stories high. The color of it hard to be seen because of the rain but on a sunny day it's painted a creamy yellow. Envy sighed in defeat too tired to argue. The rest of the walk was in silence until they finally reached Winry's work. She opened the door.

"Stay here." She commanded bringing him inside onto the rug. She ran off and grabbed a towel and handed it to him. "Dry yourself off as much as possible." She told. Envy took the towel and dried his hair. His movements were slow and looked painful with every time he moved. His whole body was still soaked but he still handed Winry the towel and went to sit on her couch.

Winry's eyes went soft with worry. He looked hurt, lost, depressed. She walked over to him and put the towel on his head and began to dry it.

"What the-?" Is all Envy got to say until he was practically suffocated with the towel. After a few minutes he finally quit squirming and relaxed as she dried his hair.

"Envy....." Winry began. "What was it that Dante didn't like?" She asked finished his hair and placed the towel on a coffee table. She sat by him pretty closely. He really didn't want her so close yet he needed someone.

"Because I'm becoming human." Envy answered her. He rested his head onto the head of the couch behind him slightly trying not to hurt himself in the process. Winry looked at him. His eyes were so...broken...lost.

"How are you....becoming human?" She asked him but felt that she shouldn't he was tired and was hurt. Soon as he answered she was going to get him some ice and the medical equipment.

"I started having feelings for others, more positive feelings..." He said simply as he closed his eyes. He didn't fall asleep though she could tell but he was pretending. He was too exhausted to talk anymore. Winry smiled weakly at him then stood up. She walked out of the dark living room and into the brightly lit kitchen. The walls were painted a bright pink and the dining table was brown.

Winry explored the brown cabinets looking for plastic bags. Once they were found she opened up the freezer getting some ice and putting some into a plastic grocery bag. Winry tied the bag and walked back into the living room placing the bag onto the former sin's head. His eyes shot open at the sudden cold but then relaxed when he realized it was just ice. He looked up at Winry and smiled slightly. He would usually act coldly to her and rude but didn't have the strength to even talk. Winry grabbed her auto mail equipment that was by Envy's feet.

"Stay here I have to go work on Edward's arm and leg." She told him as she began to open the door to another room which happened to be the workshop. Edward was asleep in the guest room right now but she needed to rebuild his entire arm. She only needed to make his leg longer since he grown a little and she needed him awake to increase the length of his leg.

Envy sat up quickly making the ice fall off. "Edward's here?!" He exclaimed then groaned in pain. "I should leave..."

"No, Envy, you stay there. Edward's asleep anyhow so he won't hurt you." Winry told him. She knew that Edward hated Envy. After all Envy did kill Edward's father just this year but because Envy killed Hohenhiem, Alphonse was able to get his original body back.

"But..." Envy looked down. He couldn't think of an argument to fight against her. He finally gave in and grabbed the ice placing it back on his head. "I'm going to sleep too, then." He said laying his head on the arm of the couch and stretched his feet across it.

"I'll take you to my new house in the morning." She told him as she laid down her auto mail stuff into the workshop and grabbed a blanket placing it over him. "Be good until then." Envy nodded softly as he was already falling asleep. Winry went into her workshop and closed the door behind her as she began on her work. It wasn't long until Edward was awake to spy on her. It annoyed the hell out of her so this time he decided to keep quiet so she wouldn't hear. He hadn't noticed the sleeping homunculus on the couch.

Edward eventually got bored and headed into the kitchen to get something to eat but he has to go through the living room to get there, and guess what he found......Envy.

"Winry!" Edward yelled waking up Envy. Envy only opened one eye and saw Edward. Winry came running in there but before she could say anything Edward asked. "What the _hell_ is he doing here?" Edward pointed at Envy. Edward looked angry. Envy was the one who had killed Edward's father. _Who could blame him for hating Envy?_

"Edward, calm down. I found him in an alleyway. He's not with Dante anymore and he's injured." Winry said trying to calm him down. He didn't look like he was going to calm down anytime soon but at least he tried to.

"Homunculi can regenerate. How can he be injured?" He asked angrily as he pointed at the sin again. Envy sat up.

"The reason I can not heal, O'Chibi-san, is because I have no red stones." Envy told him with a smirk. It's one thing to kill Edward's dad but when you call him short, he's been pushed off the edge. Edward lunged at him slamming Envy into the back of the couch causing him to scream in pain. Edward grabbed his shoulders and slammed Envy into the couch several times putting his whole weight onto Envy.

"Edward, Stop it now!" Winry yelled at him but Edward didn't stop. Edward finally got his dad back and Envy took him away.

"Why ....should.... I?!" He yelled. He punched Envy between each word. "He... killed.... him!" Winry watched the scene. Usually she would hit Edward or something but she could feel his pain. After all, she lost her parents too. She had to do something though. Even after all that Envy did nobody deserved to be hurt even after he was nearly killed by Dante. Winry went through the darkened room and found a light switch turning on the lights. Edward stopped in mid-punch immediately once the lights were turned on.

Edward looked at the badly beaten Envy. He had his eyes closed tightly from pain and was visibly biting his bottom lip. His lip was bleeding from where Ed had punched him and had some bruises on his face. There was tear stains on his cheeks. He had actually cried. Those wounds were just from Edward. Edward examined the sin more. Envy also had cuts, gashes, and bruises everywhere else. He still had the chains around his wrists.

"G-get....o-off." Envy rasped out then groaned in pain. "Please...." His voice practically begging. Edward got off Envy slowly. Edward actually felt....guilty. Edward was wondering why the sin didn't fight back. Winry had said that Envy was injured but she didn't say that he looked like he's been tortured and beaten with a hammer. And knowing Dante it was logically possible. Envy still had his eyes closed his chest went up and down deeply from his breathing. He had his head laid backwards where his face pointed up at the ceiling.

Edward took a step back from the sin then looked at Winry. She looked angry but worried at the same time. Edward would be getting in trouble later. He looked back at the injured sin. "What happened?" Edward asked him but didn't have kindness in his voice like he hoped he would.

"I'm tired of people who keep asking me what happened just shut up!" He cried out with his eyes still closed. He had tears falling down his cheeks. "Damn it just make it stop. Make it stop!" He placed both his palms on his forehead and eyes. Pinako and Al were behind the corner to the hallway watching the scene. Who wouldn't have woke up through all the commotion? Den, the dog with one metal leg, walked over to Envy and whimpered. Dog's had a tendency to feel other people's emotions. Winry started to go over there but decided against it as Envy took his hands off his forehead and looked down at the dog. He reached both hands down and petted the dog with one hand.

"Why haven't you gotten those chains off, Envy?" Edward asked bitterly. Envy glared up at him.

"I've already tried." Envy stopped petting Den and showed Edward his hands. They had electrical burns on them. "They're alchemy and homunculus proof. You can't even take them off. You wouldn't have done it anyway." When that was said Envy coughed into his hands. Pinako walked out of the hallway toward Envy. The short woman with the smoking pipe resting on her lips but wasn't lit.

"Winry, why haven't you tended to these wounds earlier?" Pinako asked as she stood in front of Envy looking at the injured teen. He looked about 18 or 19, Winry's age. But he was far from it. She grabbed both Envy's hands looking at them. They had blood on it where he coughed. "It's possible he has internal damage."

"I hadn't noticed all the wounds. All I knew was that he was hurt. I was going to take him to my house in Rush Valley tomorrow morning so Edward wouldn't.....fight him." Winry said shooting Edward a nasty glare. Edward raised his hand innocently. In his mind Envy was evil and deserved it.

"We should get him to a hospital." A small voice said. It was Al, who was still in the hallway. He cared for everybody no matter what someone had done to him. He's willing to help Envy, even after Envy had killed Edward and Alphonse's father.

"I can't go to the hospital. I'm not going to die. That's how Dante works. Even if we can't regenerate as quickly, we still can't die unless we were killed by alchemy." Envy argued, he wasn't planning on going to any hospital. It would cause too much fuss with the government not having actually be human. Doctors would probably notice Envy's different. "I'll heal on my own. It'll take a few days, though. Don't worry about me I don't deserve it."

"You sure don't." Edward muttered but everyone was able to hear it. A smack went across his head.

"Edward! After all Envy's been through you should show some kind of compassion!" Winry yelled to him. Edward rubbed the back of his head.

"He deserved what he had gotten!" Edward argued. Pinako decided to step in on her adopted grandson proposition.

"Nonsense!" She yelled to Edward then looked at Winry. "I'll work on Edward's auto mail. You take Envy to Rush Valley immediately." Pinako sensing the never ending tension in the room. Winry nodded.

"Okay. Just let me get my tools and then we'll go." Winry said running into her workshop grabbing her tool box. She then walked over to Envy. "Let's go." She said grabbing one of his arms helping him up.

"What's the tool box for?" Envy asked as he was helped up painfully.

"Oh you'll see." Winry said with a wink as she grabbed a blanket that was on the couch so she could cover Envy with it when they went outside.

"Why does this girl scare me more than Dante?" Envy muttered to himself as Winry led him to the door. Winry put the blanket on Envy so he wouldn't get too wet in his condition.

The train ride was long and silent. There was nothing to say. Winry didn't want to pester Envy on anything and Envy didn't even really like her. Winry practically forced her help. He didn't ask. He didn't even want it, yet there was something about this girl. Why does she care so much about him while Edward hated him? Is that what is bothering Envy about this girl or is it something more? It wasn't long before Envy lost consciousness and fell asleep. Usually homunculi don't go to sleep because they don't need it and when they do fall asleep they have nightmares about their human life. When Envy fell asleep he didn't have nightmares about his human past, he had a dream about something else. He had a dream about Winry.

_Winry sat on a bed in front of Envy. Envy stood in front of her with a genuine smile. Envy shape shifted into Edward. _

"_So which one do you want?" The fake Edward asked. "How about your childhood friend Edward...." Envy shape shifted again into the flame alchemist Roy Mustang with his black hair but had both eyes. Then Envy said with a deeper voice which happens to be Roy's voice."or the flame alchemist, all the ladies love him right?" Envy raised his eyes a couple times. Then Envy turned into Edward's brother Al. "Or how about Al if you like the _nice_ type." Envy looked at Winry then changed back to normal. "So which one is it? Al, Ed, or Roy?" Envy asked her. Winry grabbed his chin and pulled him closer._

_Winry said. "I want....." _

Right before the last word was said the train came to a quick stop knocking Envy out of his seat making him fall on the floor with a quick yell.

"Envy are you alright?" Winry asked as she pulled on his arm to help him up. Envy nodded then looked at her remember his dream. What was that last word going to be? He never had dreams like that. Every time he had a dream it was about Edward's dad or Dante when Envy was still human with his blond hair. Now he had green spiky hair because he didn't want to look like Edward or his dad Hohenhiem.

"Yeah I'm alright. Stupid trains. That's why I hate them." He said to her. As he wrapped the blanket back around him. He was standing up and looking around. It was still dark. Maybe about three am. There wasn't that many people on the train but the ones that were on the train were getting up.

"We're here." The blond haired girl said as she picked up her tool box. Envy eyed her tool box carefully. Why did she need her tool box?

"Finally." Envy muttered as Winry led him off the train. It stopped raining here in Rush Valley. It didn't seem as peaceful and quiet as Risembool though. It was kinda crowded, bars were still open, and the stench of oil from auto mail workers were so strong anybody could pass out from it.

"Isn't it lovely? The smell of oil, the late night auto mailers, the beauty of the finished work." Winry said suddenly, a bit too cheery. This girl was beyond weird. Envy just nodded, not wanting to get on the short tempered girl's bad side. Winry smiled; she grabbed his hand leading him to his new home in Rush Valley. Envy just hoped Dante won't come back.


End file.
